


No deal

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Tony moaned when Steve punctuated his comment with a roll of his hips and a lick to Tony’s chin. “It’s been three weeks, Steven,” Tony panted out as he pulled Steve down on top of him, “I might come before you’re even naked.”It had been three weeks, Steve realised with a jolt. Tony had had meetings and overtime and then Steve had been on a business trip so they hadn’t had time to meet. That was the longest that they had gone since they’d started their arrangement. But still.“You could have gotten it from someone else.” A good-looking guy like Tony got hit on everywhere they went; it wasn’t like he was begging for attention from anyone.“Don’t want anyone else.” Tony threw his head back as Steve slid a hand into his pants. “I only want you.”





	No deal

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I hate this~~

Steve laughed at Tony grabbed at him, his fingers scrabbling to rip Steve’s shirt off his back.

“Someone’s eager.”

Tony moaned when Steve punctuated his comment with a roll of his hips and a lick to Tony’s chin. “It’s been three weeks, Steven,” Tony panted out as he pulled Steve down on top of him, “I might come before you’re even naked.”

It _had_ been three weeks, Steve realised with a jolt. Tony had had meetings and overtime and then Steve had been on a business trip so they hadn’t had time to meet. That was the longest that they had gone since they’d started their arrangement. But still.

“You could have gotten it from someone else.” A good-looking guy like Tony got hit on everywhere they went; it wasn’t like he was begging for attention from anyone.

“Don’t want anyone else.” Tony threw his head back as Steve slid a hand into his pants. “I only want you.”

Steve froze as soon as he heard those words and pulled away to stare down at Tony. Tony whined and lifted his hands to pull Steve back when his words registered. Steve watched as Tony’s expression went from blissfully turned on to horrified, _mortified,_ even.

“No, I didn’t – I didn’t mean…”

“Really?” Steve asked, his voice a little hoarse.

“Really what?”

“You only want me?”

Tony faltered, his face unusually open as he blinked up at Steve. It was a reminder of their intimate position, how Steve was pinning Tony down onto the bed, chests naked and their bodies pressed together from head to toe.

“That,” Tony’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, “that wasn’t part of our deal.”

“I know what the deal was.” And Steve did. Wholly and completely.

It had been one they’d made a while ago. They’d been at the bar one night when Tony had broached the topic. _Just friends_ , they had both agreed. They’d still be best friends with their usual hangouts and the same groups of friends; they would just have a little extra a couple of nights a week. Someone to sleep with without a relationship, or without having to go out and bother to pick someone up.

Just fun. Stop at any time. No hard feelings.

Well, no feelings at all had been their deal.

But now…

“But I’m asking you what you want,” Steve continued, “deal aside.”

Tony liked his lips again, looking uncharacteristically unsure. “Maybe.” His voice was hardly more than a whisper, but Steve heard it.

Steve bent down and caught Tony’s lips immediately, the kiss deepening at Tony’s low moan. Tony’s hands linked behind Steve’s head and his tongue licked into Steve’s mouth, making Steve groan.

It was with a great amount of self-control that Steve pulled away and he looked down at Tony. “We’re doing this?” he asked, a little uncertain. “Deal off?”

Tony smiled and pulled Steve down again, sliding a knee in between Steve’s legs. “Oh hell yes. Deal so off. You’re mine, Steve Rogers. All mine.”


End file.
